Reason
by Hellen Lou
Summary: There was a reason why Heroes didn't appear in newspapers as much as villains did. Implied Chlex.


Reason

There was a reason why heroes didn't appear in the paper.

* * *

Chloe knew the answer the moment that innocent letter landed on her desk; that young, innocent, hopeful tone seemed to seep from the leaf of paper.

She wanted to smile, to beam at the thought that after her hard work a child, a creature ready to be moulded into something more would want to know her thoughts and her answers.

Instead she sighed, because she wasn't a child; she knew the evil the world hid and held out in the open.

What could she say that would comfort a small girl with all her hopes and dreams intact… ready to be ripped apart.

'_Dear Amanda, _

_Thank you for writing to me, I'm glad that I'm among you favourite strong women. _

_It will be hard for you to be what you and I will not lie. _

_But if you believe that you can do it then nothing can stop you. _

_Don't believe in love; the first boy you love will leave you heart broken. _

_Don't believe in trust; the first person you trust will hurt you. _

_Don't believe in justice; when the light fades the monsters still come out. _

_I wish I could write something more appealing to an nine year old but you wanted the truth and that is what I'm going to give you. _

_The reason why heroes never appear as much as villains do in the paper is because the world doesn't want to change a hero. We write about people we can hope to change. _

_If you don't believe me look at my early work or even my work now a days. _

_I wanted to personally change Lex Luthor, I wanted to prove the good in him even when he showed the world that there was none. _

_It's stupid but it was my dream, from the moment I discovered who he was I wanted to change him; I wanted to change him into the man who could fall in love with me. _

_After I knew everything he had done and had done to him I wanted to change him in order to save him. _

_We write about the villains with the hopes to save them because after all we always know that something in their past has made them this way and we hope to be the hero too. _

_So to answer your questions Amanda, we write about Villain's more then heroes because we have some stupid hope to change them. _

_Yours sincerely , _

_Chloe Sullivan'_

Staring at the words, the truth they held she knew she could never be one of the villains she wished to save. She could never rip a small girls dreams apart with the real world even though it would have been the smartest thing to do.

The backspace button clicked only once after she highlighted every letter after 'nothing can stop you'.

'_to answer your question Amanda, we write more about villains then the heroes because the world doesn't have to read about what the heroes have done to save us. _

_We only have to look out the window, around the streets and in our hearts to know that the heroes are always there ready to fight against the bad guys and stop them. _

_We write about the bad guys because we want to help, to point them out so that the heroes will change the world for the better. _

_I hope this answers your question. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Chloe Sullivan._

The printer whirled to life as Chloe watched the words she had typed slowly come to life on a plain piece of paper. Her green eyes turned to the simple words that had laid hidden from prying eyes, the words that seemed etched on to her desk.

She wished she had the heart to tell the truth, to tell Amanda that she wanted nothing more then to help change the villain of her story.

But she knew that even that was a lie now because there was no chance she would ever get her chance again.

Shutting down her computer and looking over both letters once more she took one last look at the words that had shattered her hope of saving just one person.

"I wish I could have changed you Lex, I wished I could have saved you" Chloe whispered to the ghosts of years gone by.

Maybe Amanda would one day save someone, change someone just like Chloe wished she had the chance to.

'_Billionaire Lex Luthor dies in car explosion'  
_

Maybe just maybe Amanda would be the woman Chloe wished she could have been.

Maybe Amanda would be a hero to someone who needed saving.

Just like Chloe could have saved Lex.

* * *

Again I was bored, my mind is just ticking over until I can finish my other stories. Sorry if this isn't up to scratch but I was bored.


End file.
